


Babybird and the Red Hood

by pufferfishnina



Category: DCU
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Happy Ending, Injury Recovery, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason is nicer, Living Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, No Jason didn't do it, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim is a clumsy lol, because I love misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pufferfishnina/pseuds/pufferfishnina
Summary: Tim and Jason have teamed up to take down a new crime lord named Bishop who has an agenda to take Red Hood out. Things go bad in a fight against Bishop's men, leaving Jason to take care of the injured Tim.(and then wonderful and shitty stuff happen :) I suck at summaries...and titles)*Sorry this is in hiatus right now*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So my knowledge of the DCU is purely from youtube videos, movies, and TV series. The personalities and uniform designs are just picked to my liking from all the different..universes? earths? so yeah. This is also my first smut shooo bare with me hehe. I have had experience writing only one other fanfiction, so again bare with me. Uh updates are probably ganna be slow, sorry :')

_‘Tim I have a job for you, come down so we can talk. - Bruce’_

Tim closed the email and headed down to the batcave. Since it was a job that was the only place he could have meant when he says “come down so we can talk”. He bounced down the stairs and headed for the old grandfather clock. He pulled on the secret lever and stepped back to let the clock slide out of the way. The lights in the batcave were already on, which meant Bruce was already down there. He quickly descended the rock stairs and walked up to Bruce, who was sitting in front of the bat monitor. Bruce turned to face Tim, head resting on the little bridge his laced fingers made.

“Tim,” Bruce started, making stern eye contact with him, “I’m just going to cut straight to the point here,” he shifts in his seat, eyes never leaving Tim’s.

 _This must be serious_ Tim noted this, tensing up a bit.

“You will be helping the Red Hood-Jason, on his current case. You will act as his backup and help him gather intel...in a way you shall act as his own Oracle, which I know you are more than capable of doing.” Bruce said confidently.

“Wha-...you’re joking right?” Tim was in complete disbelief, “There is no way Jason Todd, the man that tried to kill me...on multiple occasions... would be willing to work with me.”

“Actually you might be surprised by this, but he actually asked for you to help him.” Bruce’s face showed that he was dead serious, he was not joking.

Tim scoffed. _No way_.

“As you may know, Jason is trying his best to mend his relationship with the family. Him and Dick have successfully reconciled, and he has started to get along with Damian. Barbara forgave him almost instantly, and as for the other girls, well he never really did anything to them.” Bruce said. “The only one he needs to reconcile with left is you, Tim.”

“I..what?” He was just so baffled, “so he asked...for me, to help him.” Tim said, pointing a finger at himself, as if there was someone else in the room with the name Tim, and he had to make sure Bruce was talking to him.

Bruce nodded. Eyes still on Tim.

After a moment of silence, Bruce asked, “So, are you willing to give him a chance?”

Tim shifted into his thinking stance, left hand cupping his chin, leaning more on his right hip, right arm wrapped around himself, and eyes staring at the floor. “Ya know the guy impaled me with a batarang right?” Tim peaked at Bruce.

“I am aware…” Bruce nodded slowly. “He understands if you aren’t willing to forgive him...he doesn’t expect you too...he just wants you to have a little trust in him.” Bruce said.

“Trust?”

“...he wants to assure you that he isn’t going to try and kill you anymore…”

Tim nodded, imitating the Bruce’s slow nod from earlier. Truth be told Tim didn’t actually hold a grudge against Jason. However the only person that knew this was Alfred. Alfred had been so heartbroken by Jason’s actions. Both times when Tim had almost been killed by the Red Hood, Alfred had kept on apologizing to him on Jason’s behalf. Repeatedly saying that Jason wasn’t really like this, and that he was just not himself at the moment. So give Alfred some peace, he had told him that he really didn’t hold a grudge on Jason. Another thing that he told Alfred, to make him truly believe that he didn’t hold anything against Jason, was that he actually admired Jason when he was the Robin. He had told Alfred how he used to take pictures of Batman and his Robins, and that he enjoyed taking pictures of Jason’s robin the most. He had gushed to Alfred about how he loved watching Jason through his camera lense as a kid. He loved snapping pictures of Jason’s cocky smile while his hands were on his hips. He had even shown Alfred his most precious picture of Jason. It was a rare picture of the Robin laughing. His eyes were closed and his mouth wide open. He was bending over on himself, clenching his stomach. He looked so happy in the picture that you could almost hear him laughing. He really didn’t have a grudge against Jason Todd...he was just scared of him. Scared that he was still angry at him for taking his spot next to Bruce. Scared that he would get a batarang in the neck this time.

Bruce saw the worry in Tim’s face. As much as he wanted Jason’s plan to get along with everyone to succeed, maybe he would just have to give up on Tim. It really did make him sad. He let out a quiet sigh of disappointment.

Tim looked up at Bruce. A sad expression was painted across his adoptive father’s face. Pain stabbed at his heart. He clenched his jaw, _for Bruce, do it for Bruce._ He took a deep breath to gather himself, then he spoke.

“I’ll give it a shot.” Tim stood straight, showing Bruce that he was confident with his decision. “When do we start?”

Tim saw Bruce’s eyes go wide, and his face went a bit slack, however he quickly regained his composure and let out a soft smile. A genuinely happy smile, one that reached his eyes. Tim couldn’t help but smile back. If getting along with Jason put a smile like that on his father’s face, then he was more than happy to face Jason Todd. In Tim’s mind, his father deserved to be happy, and this was a step to giving him that true happiness he deserved.

“You sure you're going to be alright?” Bruce asked, concerned.

“Yes, don’t worry, I can handle it.”

“Okay then...you start tonight. Meet Jason at the docks at 1am.”

 

Tim arrived at the Gotham bay docks at around 12:50am. He was in his Red Robin costume since he had went out on patrol for a bit before heading over. He sat himself down on the ledge of a slanted metal roof that faced out towards the water. There was a soft breeze going. It would have been relaxing, but right now all of his senses on edge. His legs were swinging, softly banging on the brick wall as they came back. He was sitting straight, back muscles stiff, and his fingers drumming away on his knees. After a couple of minutes he took out a coffee flavored candy, and popped it into his mouth with the hope that it would calm him down. The flavor was strong, the way Tim liked it. He swirled the candy in his mouth, pushing it around with his tongue. After it disolved, he popped another into his mouth. It had been about 4 minutes since he arrived. 6 more minutes till it was 1am and there were still no signs of Jason.

             Finally at around 12:56am, Tim heard a whooshing sound behind him and a thud that slightly shaked the roof. He jerked himself around, hand on his bo staff. He looked up at the figure that stood on the highest part of the roof. It was Jason, and like Tim, he was dressed in his full uniform. He was fully geared up, helmet, guns and belt, along with combat boots, gloves, and his famous leather jacket. He wore his usual black shirt with the red bat symbol painted across the chest area. You could see that he was wearing some armor underneath the tight shirt. Tim swallowed, all the nerves in his body screamed “run”.

           Jason was spoke first, breaking the silence that had come over them, “Relax Red, I’m not ganna do anything...umm could I come sit next to you?” Jason asked, his left hand was rubbing the back of his neck. Tim nodded as he slowly moved his hand out from under his cape. Jason carefully trotted down the slanted roof. His steps were quite, barely making any noise. He plopped himself down a few feet away from a Tim. More silence.

           “Umm...want some candy?” Tim held out one of his coffee candies. Jason looked down at Tim’s hand, then looked up at Tim. Tim flinched, quickly retracting his hand. “Uh sorry...just umm…” Tim squeaked. He could feel Jason’s eyes piercing through his red helmet. Gaaah he wanted to punch himself, he sounded so pathetic. _God dammit Tim! Jason probably thinks you are even more pathetic than he already does!_ Tim wrapped his hands around his head and burrowed his face into his forearms. Hoping this would make him disappear and Jason wouldn’t think about hurreling him off the roof.

         “Tim. I...uh…”Jason didn’t know what to do. The kid was bent over, shielding his head. Jason rubbed his neck, troubled.

           _Speak Tim, dammit!_ “Haha how dumb of me, you're wearing your helmet, of course you can’t eat candy” Tim said quickly while shoving the candy back into his belt, “oh, but why would you want to eat candy anyways, stupid me” Tim said into his forearms, still not daring to look at Jason. Just then he heard the sound of latches clicking open, and then the rustling of hair.

         “No it’s not, I’ll take the candy.”

        Tim’s head shot up, he looked at Jason. His helmet was off, revealing his bare face. Hair slicked back with his sweat. He had a defined, strong looking jaw. Thick eyebrows, and a pair of beautiful ice blue eyes that were framed by long, dark lashes. Tim let out a gasp. Jason Todd had a stunningly handsome face. _Heh...well, shit._

Tim already knew he batted for the other team. How did he know? Well after following that cocky smile around for almost a year, and feeling all warm whenever you saw him crack a laugh, you’d have to be a real idiot to not realize what you were feeling. The thing is, he had never known what the face under the mask looked like. He had only imagined what it might have looked like. And now, sitting in front of him, was that very same boy who had that cocky smile, all grown up. Unmasked and looking straight into his eyes. He was a _lot_ handsomer than he had ever imagined possible.

\--

Jason thought that his Red Hood helmet was scaring the kid, so he decided to take it off. Maybe it would help the kid relax a bit by seeing actual human flesh under the mask. But the plan backfired. Right when the kid saw his face, he had gone pale. He jerked his eyes away from Jason’s face.

“O-oh, o-okay.”  Jason watched Tim fumble with the his belt pockets.

Tim pulled out a candy. Tim stared down at the candy in his hand, “Uh, here.” He shoved his hand out to Jason. Still not looking at Jason, he said, “its coffee flavored...hope you don’t mind.”

Jason took the candy from Tim’s hand.

“Thanks.” He unwrapped the shiny black wrapping that had small coffee beans printed all over it. He popped the caramel colored candy into his mouth. The flavor was strong, at first he didn’t quite like it. But after awhile, the flavor began to grow on him. “It’s actually kind of nice.” He turned to look at Tim, he caught the kid peeking at him. The kid flinched hard, and whipped his head around. _Is my face that scary?_ Jason asked himself. He had honestly thought he had gotten lucky with his genetics.

“That’s good. Not many people like coffee flavored candies...I was a bit worried.” Tim admitted. He rolled another candie between his fingers. “Umm, why did you take your helmet off?” Tim blurted out the question before he could stop himself, “ah, well not that anything was wrong with it!” Tim panicked,  “It was just really uh, random..” He mentally slapped himself for being so weird.

Jason let out a small chuckled.

 _Wow, that was unexpected_ Tim was a bit shocked by Jason’s small chuckle, and it must have shown on his face because Jason let out a cough and looked away.

“Sorry.” Jason said, “That was rude of me to laugh...uh it was just interesting since you don’t see like the type to panic easily.” He brushed his fingers through his hair.

“And while I’m at it...I would also like to apologize for uh, trying to kill you before. I-I just wasn’t right in the head. But, of course that doesn’t really give me the right to take you out uhmm, but I really am sorry, I won’t be doing it again…” Jason trailed off, his voice had been slow and quick, as if he was nervous. Besides him sounding nervous, he actually sounded sincere about his apology. It took Tim off guard. He never expected the big bad Red Hood to apologize for trying to kill him.

Tim nodded, “I forgive you.” He said, “I actually never held a grudge against you for it.” Tim let out a small giggle, “ya know, Dick thought I was some sort of saint for not holding a grudge against you.”

Jason sat there mind blown, how did this kid not hold a grudge against him.

“I think most people would think the same way Dick did.” He managed to say.

Tim just laughed.

Jason’s tense muscles relaxed, and he couldn’t help but join in on the laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe it's been awhile hasn't it...Sorry! (kinda got into Teen wolf..and RIP cuz that 6 seasons and about 40 mins per episode) So I just wanted to remind people that this is ganna be a pretty slow one...I think? So yeah, just tell me in the comments if the excessive amount of detail is too much or do you guys like it. Anyways thanks for continuing to read!

 

A few weeks have passed since their first meeting. During the past meetings they had mainly discussed the details of the case, and they had started to track people down to gather more information. Majority of the grunt work was done by Red Hood while Tim provided intel and directions. Sometimes he would go with the Hood to take down smaller leads, just to get some action in. It was fun, and surprisingly, they work pretty dang well with each other.

Today was another day that him and Jason would be meeting up on their usual rooftop. And as usual, Tim was doing some quick patrol before heading out to the docks.

Rain clouds had rolled in about 30 minutes ago, and now it was starting to drizzle. Tim made sure to be extra careful with his foot, so that he would not slip. 

He was almost done with his patrol when he heard a scream. Tim quickly jumped and swung over to the source. He peered down into an alleyway and saw a woman cornered by 2 men. She was throwing trash bags at them, trying to defend herself, but it was hopeless. The 2 men were roughly 6 foot tall each, and probably weighed around 300 lbs, and one man was carrying a wooden bat. Tim positioned himself on top of the man with the bat and leaped down from the roof. He kicked the man hard on the head. He went down with a loud thud. His partner swung around shocked. Then anger spread across his face as he charged at Tim. He swung at Tim but he quickly dodged it. He lunged at the man, hitting him in the kidney, and then with an uppercut. The man staggered backwards. He shook his head, and charged at Tim again. This time Tim jumped into the air, dodging the man’s attempt to grab him, and twisted in the air. He kicked the guy hard in the head, sending him into the alley wall and passing out. But just as he thought his job was done, the first man he had landed on got up. He sung the bat at Tim. The tip of the bat socked him right in the ear and across his cheek bone before Tim had a chance to fully back away. He feel to his knees, yanking out the earpiece that had been crushed on impact. They launched at each other again. This time however, Tim quickly dove to the ground. He kicked the man’s feet out from under him, then, and the man fell, he quickly dealt a blow to the stomach. The man fell hard on the ground, drool pooling out of his mouth. Tim finished his work by quickly zip tying the men, and assured the lady she was safe, before heading out to the docks.

By the time he had reached the docks it was pouring rain. He sat down on the usual rooftop, pulling his cape around him. He no longer wore a cowl, and he was regretting it because his hair and face were getting soaked. Since he no longer had his com, he messaged the batcave that he was fine, and that it had been crushed during a fight. He sat patiently in the cold rain, waiting for Jason to arrive.

\------------

It was pouring cold rain. But still, Jason knew better. He scrambling for his civilian helmet and headed down the steps leading into the bookstore below his loft. He took a glance at his watch,  _ fuck! It’s going to take me 13 minutes to get there, which means I’m ganna arrive 6 minutes late, and that little fucker is probably already there sitting in this cold ass rain!  _ He tired to dial Tim again but only received the same voicemail he had been getting the last 8 tries. Jason cursed out loud.

 

“Language Jason” said a familiar voice.

 

Jason grumbled, “Sorry Pam, just in a real big rush.” He says as he pads to the back doors leading into the little alley way behind the building. 

 

“Don’t be too hard on the boy!” Pam yells after him.

 

_ Hah _ , sometimes Jason wished he didn’t tell his landlord everything.

 

He opened the heavy steel door and walked straight into the pouring rain. He quickly swung his leg over his bike and straddled it. Turned the ignition on and speed off toward the docks of Gotham where Timothy fucking dumb Drake was most likely waiting for him.

 

Now you may ask,  _ Jason how do you even know Tim’s there? It’s pouring rain, no one wants to sit in rain.  _ Yes your right, no  **normal** person would want to sit in this downpour. But Tim? Tim is far from normal. The last time Jason decided not to show up to their daily meetings was because there was a hurricane warning. Naturally you would think a Robin trained by Batman would know to stay away from the docks when there was a hurricane warning out, so Jason didn’t think to inform Tim that he wasn’t ganna be there, cause what was the point right? Wrong, that kid had gone to the docks and waited for him to show up for 25 minutes until Batman had to order the kid back home. And of course Jason got a scolding from Bruce. Alfred later on took over and informed Jason that Master Timothy is a workaholic and unless he gets a verbal message that his work got cancelled, he would continue to work no matter the situation he was in. Jason shook the memory from his head and sighed,  _ Bruce,why are all your children so messed up?  _

 

\---

Jason pulled into the dark alleyway next to the usual building. He ran to the front and looked up. There he saw a figure. Legs tucked into his body and cloak draped over. Jason sighed for the hundredth time.

 

“TIM! GET DOWN FROM THERE!” He saw the boy flinch and scan the floor below him before locking eyes with Jason. Tim stood up and shot his grapple at the floor before he leaped off the building. Right when his foot touched the ground he was sprinting towards Jason.

 

“Hey Jay! Why are you so late?” Jason was pretty sure Tim had the most innocent face painted under his domino.

 

“Why? Tim it’s because I have common sense to not be out here when its pouring!” He shouted over the rain, “Come on you're going to catch a cold.” He tossed Tim a mate black pancho and his helmet. He head towards his bike, checking over his shoulder to see if the Robin was following or not. He was. Tim was shoving the helmet on and wrapping the pancho over his uniform. Jason got onto the bike first, balancing it with his feet before letting Tim hop in.

 

“Hold onto me.” Jason instructed.

 

Tim wrapped his arms around Jason’s waist firmly. And with that Jason speed off back to his apartment since it was a lot closer than the Manor. He needed to get time to a warm place quick, he could feel the poor guy shivering through his thick leather jacket.

 

\----

 

“Why are we at a bookstore?” Tim asked through his chattering teeth. “And why do you have a key to the bookstores back door?”

 

Jason sighed, “Because, Tim, just because I know how to pick locks, doesn’t mean I wouldn’t like to have the easy way into  **my** loft, which is by using a key.” 

 

Tim snorts, “You own a bookstore?”

 

“No Timmy, I live on top of this bookstore, whose owner happens to be my landlord.” Jason yanks the heavy steel door open and gestures for Tim to get in, “Now get in, and head on up to my loft.”

 

“Jason? You back already?” Pam’s old voice interrupts their little conversation.

 

Tim shoots Jason a panicked look, “Jason what the fuck, I can’t go in there look like this!” He hisses as he gestures to his uniform.

 

“Chill man, Pamila knows all about us. She knows I’m Red Hood and that I kill people for a living.” Jason smirks and shoves Tim through the door. He yelps and stumbles, almost falling on his face. He turn around and growls at Jason. 

 

Jason lets out a chuckle, seeing the soaking wet, shivering Robin trying to scare him in such a state was a sight to see.

 

“I have a guest over. I would recommend not coming up to the loft, we can manage ourselves.” Jason says to Pam as he and Tim head up the stairs.

 

“Okay sweetie, just don’t forget to mop up your tail later.” She flicks her wrist, pointing out the puddles of water he and Tim were leaving behind.

 

“Of course, I’ll do it first thing once we have settled down.”

 

When they got to the top of the stairs, Jason unlocked his loft door with a different key and pushed Tim in. 

 

Jason’s loft was an open layout type of loft. He points over to the door right of his bed which leads to the bathroom, “Go take a hot bath, I’ll get you some clothes and a towel.”

 

Tim obeys. Scurrying off into the bathroom, clearly eager to get into that hot bath. He observes the bathroom, an American style granite sink was mounted to the left wall with glass sink bowl sitting on top. On his right sat a Japanese style toilet, on of those high tech toilets. Straight in front of him was a foggy sliding door, it separated the showering and bath area from the sink and toilet area.  _ Everything in here, except for the sink, is Japanese style.  _ He stripped of his uniform, and hopped into the shower. Tim was in the middle of scrubbing his body off when the sound of gushing and splashing water erupted from the bathtub next to him caused him to jump. He flaid and clutch the sponge he was using into his stomach and he stared at the tub. Then he heard the sound of the bathroom door opening.

 

“Tim?” Jason called. “I turned the tub on. When your all clean and rinsed off, just lift the cover off and hop in. It’ll stay warm the whole time you're in there.”

 

Tim released a breath that he didn’t realize he was holding.

 

“You okay there Tim?” Jason’s silhouette was now clearly visible through the foggy sliding door. Concern in his voice.

 

“Uh, yeah, sorry. I just got startled by the tub turning on by itself. You got a remote for the tub?”

 

Jason let a light chuckle out, “Yeah, I have a remote in the kitchen, sorry didn’t mean to scare you.” He paused, “H-have you never seen a Japanese bathtub?”

 

“..No” Tim huffed. “Its pretty cool though, so is your toilet.”

 

Jason let out another chuckle, which was more of a laugh actually. “Well I can’t wait for you to come out of the bathroom. I turned the floor heaters on.”

 

“FLOOR HEATERS?!” Tim twisted around to face the silhouette that was still standing in front of the sliding door. Then he realized Jason could probably see his silhouette and quickly turned back around in embarrassment. 

 

Jason smirked at Tim’s reaction. “Yeah heat floors. I’m leaving the clothes on top of the sink.” He slipped the towel through the railing that was attached to the sliding door. “And there is your towel.”

 

“Thanks Jason...but umm, did you give me underwear too?”

 

“Eh, yeah” Jason sighed, “I had some new ones I just bought, you can keep them.”

 

“O-oh, thanks” Tim was thankful, he didn’t really want to share underwear with another guy...even if they were as good looking as Jason.  _ Gah shut up, ew Tim, ew! _

 

Jason said a quick “yup” and left.

  
Tim quickly rinsed himself off and jumped into the warm bath. It was really warm. He glanced at the control pad that was mounted on the wall.  _ 41 degrees celsius,  _ he read. Tim slid down deeper into the hot water, trying to burn the image of him in Jason’s used boxers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome! Tell me what you liked and don't like, or what you want to see happen! Maybe I can slip it in lol.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry you had to wait soooo long, for such a short chapter...and nothing even happens in it...well besides some domestic fluff hahaha, but then again I did say that this would be pretty slow...so yeah just stick around a bit longer for the juicy stuff, or just come back later when it's all done ;)

After his amazing hot bath, Tim dried himself with the towel Jason had left for him. He stared down at the clothes sitting on top of the sink, where Jason had said he would leave it. The boxers, on top of the pile of clothes, still had their tag on them,  _ so he was telling the truth _ , Tim thought. He grabbed them, broke off the tag, and slipped them on. Tim had known that the boxers were probably going to be too big, but he had not expected it to be that different. He was so wrong. One, they were too long, he had to roll them up a few times before they were a good length. The extra fabric he had rolled helped fill up the waist area, which had also been too big. The leg holes were wider by an inch or two, which allowed a nice breeze to flow up into his...area.  _ Jason and his motherfucking thighs,  _ he cursed. He unfolded the green shirt, that was actually long sleeved. He slipped that on over his head and let out a sigh. He was drowning in the shirt. Everything was hanging very loosely off his frame, and the sleeves were inches too long.  _ At least I can slap him with these.  _ The sweatpants were the same as the boxers, too long and too wide. He had to roll those up too. After he was fully dressed, he turned to the mirror that was hanging above the sink.  _ Wow... _ he thought,  _ I look like a real bum right now _ . But at least he was cozy, he shrugged and headed out of the bathroom.

 

Two things hit him when he stepped out of the Japanese/American style bathroom. One the floor was warm, like heated warm. And two the smell of squash soup filled his nostrils. And it smelled good, his mouth instantly salivating. Tim padded over to the kitchen and peeked his head out from behind the wall that partially separated Jason’s sleeping area from the rest of the lost. There he saw Jason in a tightly fitted charcoal long sleeve shirt and black Nike joggers. And too top it off, he had an cream colored apron with cats on it tied around his body.  _ Oh, how does a man look so perfect in a kitchen _ , Tim wondered, the  mentally kicked his brain for thinking stupid things. Jason probably noticed Tim staring holes into him because he turned and looked directly at Tim.

 

“Oh! Your out already?” He said a little surprised. “What are you doing over there, go sit down on the couch. I’m almost done.” Jason nodded over the brown leather couch that was situated in front of a glass coffee table and a 64inch TV. 

 

The TV was mounted on a dark wooden wall between tall bookshelves which made up the rest of the wall. Tim made his way over to, what he concluded as the living/dining/chill room, and started to look over the many titles that filled the bookshelves. He had no idea Jason was such a bookworm. He had a book for every genre, plus a couple of leather bound dictionaries and the like. Tim noticed that most of the books glossy covers had been taken off, leaving them in their plain forms with their titles etched into the spine. Well some of them had titles. Some of the books only had a symbol or just nothing at all.

 

“How do you know what book is what?” Tim asked.

 

“Huh? Oh the covers...I think it’s more fun to grab a book and just start reading it.” He said, a happy tone in his voice. “Ya know, the don’t judge a book by its cover ordeal.” 

 

“Oooh, I see,” Tim nodded, “yeah, I can see how that would be more interesting. I bet that you like to make up a title for the books once you are done.”

 

Jason laughed, “ ya bet I do!” 

 

Tim heard the clattering of plates and silverware as he continued to look over the books. Soon after Jason was walking over to him carrying to steaming bowls of squash soup. Each bowl had a spoon and a chunk of garlic bread sticking out of the creamy yellow liquid. Tim started to salivate again.

 

“God that looks heavenly.” His comment made Jason laugh a little.

 

“Well, I hope it taste as good as it looks. I put some chicken in it, hope you don’t mind.” 

 

Jason set the two bowls down on the coffee table and went back into the kitchen. Tim migrated from the bookshelves to the overstuffed leather couch.

 

“What do you wanna drink?”

 

“Umm, coffee?” Tim said shyly.

 

“You can’t drink coffee right now!” Jason retorted, he glanced quickly at the sports watch on his wrist, “It’s 2:50 in the morning, please tell me you don’t drink coffee for dinner usually?” 

 

Tim hung his head to hide his embarrassment, “Maybe?”

 

Jason let out a sigh, then mumbled out, “Fucking Bruce needs to take care of the kids he takes in.”

 

Tim giggled at the comment but still defended his adoptive father, “Hey it’s not Bruce’s fault!” 

 

“Ya, okay sure, whatever you say Timmy.”

 

“Don’t call me that.” Tim said folding his arms over his chest and put on his best death glare.

 

“Ooo I’m so terrified!” Jason mocked.

 

Tim huffed. “Jerk.”

 

“And water it is!” Jason laughed as he strolled back over to the couch and placed to glasses of water next to each bowl.

 

“Thanks...for the food and shower and clothes.” 

 

“No problem, and oh I already told B your with me.”

 

“Oh then, thanks for that too.”

 

“Okay enough thanking, get eating before the food gets cold.” Jason said, reaching for the TV remote and his bowl of soup.

 

Tim eagerly obliged and took his own soup into his hand. He scooped up the hot soup and sipped at it slowly. The moment his tongue came into contact with the creamy liquid, amazing flavors flooded his taste buds. He moaned as he sipped more soup in, almost burning his tongue in the process.

 

“Wow there, is it really that good?” Jason said, but a smirk was already on his face.

 

“You bet it is,” Tim shoved another spoonful into his mouth, “This is even better than Alfred’s soup!”

 

Jason through his head back laughing, “That is one hell of a compliment Timmy. Now what do you wanna watch while we eat?”

 

“Didn’t I say not to call me that?” Said, trying to make his tone sharp, but failed miserably because he had stuffed his cheeks with the amazing garlic bread Jason had also made. “And uh, how about Sherlock? The TV series of course.”

 

“And leave it to the detective to pick a detective show.”

 

The two of them ate their very late dinner and watched half an episode of Sherlock.

 

“Bedtime.” Jason said, pausing the episode and turning the tv off.

 

“What why? We were getting to the good part!” Tim protested.

 

“Tim. It’s almost 4.” Jason’s voice was stern. “I am really beginning to question how you live.”

 

Tim let a huffed, “I live a normal, healthy lifestyle.”

 

“Sure, that lifestyle consists of drinking coffee like you inhale air. Now go to bed, I’ll take the couch.” Jason crouches in front of TV and pushes at the dark wooden wall. It pops forward an inch. The wall, apparently was a drawer...impressive design. Jason took a pillow and a thick blanket out and plopped them down on the couch. That broke Tim out if his….thoughts.

 

“I can sleep on the couch. That is your bed after all.” Tim insisted.

 

“And allow you easy access to the TV and kitchen? Do you think I’m dumb?” Jason scoffs.

 

“Wh-what do you mean?!” 

 

“Okay fine, you probably won’t turn Sherlock back on, but you would definitely make some coffee after I’m passed out.”

 

“What, I wasn’t even thinking of doing that!”  _ but that would have been a great idea… _

 

“...you just thought about doing it now didn’t you?” Jason rolls his eyes, “I’m taking the coach, now go to sleep Tim.

 

Tim pouted and groaned but headed over to the warm looking queen size bed. The bed sheets, pillows, and duvet cover were all a deep maroon. All pieces were extremely soft and warm as Tim slid under the thick fluffy comforter, and when he said thick, he meant it.  _ This blanket was heavy and warm as fuck.  _ Tim looked over at the couch and saw that Jason too, was patting his pillow down and wrapping himself in his spare blanket.

 

“Night Timmy.”

 

“Don’t call me that! And good night to you too.”

  
Tim closed his eyes and felt weirdly tired.  _ It must be the bed,  _ Tim told himself. But really it was probably the warm and safe feeling he had had throughout the whole night being with Jason that made him slip happily into unconsciousness.    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are always welcome!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Gotham had been quite so far, just a few muggings here and there. He stood on the edge of a concrete business building, hands stuffed into the pockets of his usual leather jacket. His eyes were staring down at the streets beneath him, but his mind was somewhere else, thinking. Jason had noticed after their little sleepover Tim had become more comfortable with Jason...which meant he no longer looked on edge, and he would actually playfully shove or punch him. It made Jason proud of himself. He reached his goal of patching up his relationships with the Bat family. But for some reason, the more and more he hung out--worked--with the coffee addict, the more he felt...unsatisfied. Maybe it was because of the lonely feeling he would get when he parted ways with Tim. Which was weird because he never really cared when it came to the rest of the Bats, or even with the other Outlaws. He loved and hated Tim’s company because he would feel content while he was there, and then it would just disappear right when he left. Jason didn’t understand why he was feeling that way, but if he had to be honest he had a nagging feeling in the back of his head that told him he probably didn’t want to know. He had a feeling that he would hate the name that these feelings went by. But subconsciously, he already knew what they were called, he just didn’t want to accept it because why should he, it wouldn’t do anything good for him, it would just make him even more miserable. So he just told himself that the warm bubbly feeling he got in his chest when Tim make a snarky joke or comment to Jason was just satisfaction for becoming friends with the guy. Nothing more. Just pure pride, yup, pride. 

 

Jason let out a heavy sigh. He grabbed the grappling gun out of its holster and lepted off the roof. Spinning around in the air, he aimed at the wall of the building and fired. The spear tipped center embedded itself into the concrete and the mechanical legs did the same, digging into the surface to insure a secure hold. He lowered himself to the ground where his bike was waiting. Then there was the blip of his earpiece turning on, and Barbara's came through,

 

“JASON GO GET TIM! I’M SENDING YOU HIS LOCATION NOW, HURRY!” her voice was full urgency, but it didn’t hide the concern and worry in it.

 

“What is going on?!” Jason asked as he mounted his bike and brought it to life. “Is he hurt??” Tim’s location popped up onto the screen of his phone right as he pulled it out of his pocket. He plugged it into the GPS and speed off.

 

“Yes, badly too. He’s been shot and he said he’s leg got slashed.” Barbara tells him all about Tim’s injuries and then goes on to tell him who he was up against. 

 

“Thugs? What gang.” Jason says through clenched teeth. How could a couple of  _ thugs  _ do this to a Robin. Especially Tim. It would take some really strong and organized group to take him down. “Did Tim tell you what gang they were from.”

 

“I think he said they were part of Bishop’s, the guy you guys are after, gang. But I’m not sure, his words were slurred--”

 

“DID HE PASS OUT?!” Jason practically screamed.

 

“Yes...did I not mention that?” 

 

“NO!! Fuck, and he is in the middle of some alley!” Jason turned the throttle until the little needle started to hit red. 

 

When Jason finally go to Tim, which took 8 minutes and 23 seconds, he found him surrounded by 3 passed out men dressed in all black, and in a puddle of blood. Blood that was probably his and was probably coming out of that large wound on his left thigh. His uniform was also soaked in the blood that was seeping out of the bullet wound in his upper right pectoral. Jason grinded his teeth. He took his gun out, cocked it, and fired half of his mag into one guy who was laying by a dumpster, and the other into the guy that was laying next to a gun. He made sure to shoot that guy in the head with at least half of the remaining bullets and the other half went to his heart. By the time he was done, his face wasn’t even there anymore, neither was half of his head. And there was literally a gaping hole through his heart. The other guy looked like a peg board that had the most unorganized holes. He kept the big guy with the bashed in nose because he looked like the weakest among the trio, which meant he would more likely to spill. Then he quickly pulled out the emergency first aid kit from his bike and ran to Tim’s side.

 

“Hey! Tim!” Jason hissed. He slapped Tim’s cheeks to try and wake him. No response, he was really out. “Fuck, fuck fuck fuuuuck.” He turned his earpiece on.

 

“I found him. Killed two of the three. Kept one for questioning.” He said to Barbara, who he knew was listening even though she hadn’t made her presence known.

“Jesus Jason. Is he in that bad of a state?” 

“Yes Barbara! He is practically taking a bath in his own blood! Tell Alfred to get some blood and IVs drips ready. He is ganna need a lot. And get the stitching materials ready. He has a bullet wound, and a one and a half foot gash to stitch up. I’m using the emergency treatment right now.” Jason says as he pastes the device over Tim’s bullet wound. He hears it beep, signaling it is secure, and then presses the little button on it. It inflates into a bubble and weird colorful smoke fills into it. He quickly does the same with Tim’s gash, but he applies some quick temporary stitches along the wound and places a much longer device onto it. The bleeding stops almost immediately...or at least Jason thinks since he can’t really tell with all that blood already surrounding him.

 

“We are almost there, get him ready.” He hears Bruce’s voice come through his earpiece. He can hear him pushing buttons in what must be the Batplane.

  
Jason lets out a sigh of relief when he hears the plane close in. It hovers above the alley and a stretcher is lowered down along with a rope ladder. He also hears a thud and looks at the ground beside the ladder. There he sees a harness and knows right away what to do with it. He slips an arm under Tim’s legs, careful not to move the wounded on too much, and the wraps his other arm around his back. He picks him up bridal style and then lays him gently into the stretcher. He takes the straps and fastens them across Tim’s body, double checking that they are secure before he signals up. The stretcher is pulled back up into the plane quickly. Then he grabs the harness of the floor and straps the guy with the broken nose in. Jason then drags the body over to the rope ladder and hooks it onto the lowest step. He hops on and signals to Bruce again, and he is lifted off into the sky, heading straight for the farside of Gotham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is going to be my last like...kinda monthly update...in other words I won't be updating again until I complete this whole entire fanfic because I want to give it my all, but that requires time and insperstion and the willingness to write lol so yeaaahhhh sorry but its all for the good and watever ya know ;p anyways thank you all for sticking around, and I will see you again when I have finished!


	5. Chapter 5

“Alright get him on the table!” Bruce ordered.

“Already on it.” Jason said as he ran Tim’s limp body over to the medical table. He carefully deposited him onto it and made sure to straighten his body out. He took off his helmet and set it next to Tim’s head. He turned his attention to examine Tim. His hair was plastered against his wet forehead. Jason took a tissue out from one of his pouches and gently dried Tim’s face.

“Hey Alfey does he have a fever?” Because sweat could mean fevers, which could mean infection. And Jason really didn’t want that.

Being this close to Tim’s face, Jason noticed how long and thick Tim’s lashes were. He also noticed that with Tim’s lips parted, you could fit a squished heart between them and it would fit perfectly. He looks so...pre--DON’T YOU FUCKING FINISH THAT SENTENCE TODD! Goddammit! Jason shook his head violently.

Alfred came over and took Tim’s temperature. “It seems he does have one. Best get started then.” Alfred went over to the medical cabinets to finish getting ready.

“What is going--TIM! What happened?!” Dick leaped of the stairs that connected the mansion to the cave. “Christ this looks bad.”

Jason scoffed, “No shit.”

“Who did it? Did you catch them?” Dick asked concerned. He hovered over Tim, taking a closer look at the injured. “This cut is, what, a foot and a half?”

“I saw.” Jason said as he stormed back to the Batplane. He grabbed Smashed-nose dude and dragged him out of the plane. The guy let out a pained groan but didn’t wake. Jason heaved him into a chair. He pulled four handcuffs out and used each to strap the guys arms and legs onto the chair, one for each appendage. 

Dick just watched Jason work. He noticed the scowl on Jason’s face and the pure rage in his eyes. “Did he do this? Only him? I’m surprised he isn’t dead already.” He mumbled the last part, hoping Bruce wouldn’t hear him but judging from the glare that he got from him, it was apparent he failed. 

“No he wasn’t the only one. Do you really think Tim would be taken down by one average guy?” Jason glared at him.

Dick brought his hands up in surrender, “Yeah good point. So where are the others?”

“In Hell.”

“Oh.” Dick said, nodding his head a little.

“Excuse me Master Dick.”

“Oh sorry.” Dick moved out off to the side and watched Alfred hook Tim up to some blood and IVs.

Alfred worked fast. Removing the emergency first aid on the laceration first, he stitched it up with precise skill and efficiency. He covered it with a gauze and wrapped it with a bandage, then moved onto the bullet wound. Again working quickly, he removed the bullet, which hadn’t made it through Tims body. Then he stitched and bandaged it up. 

“Master Timothy will be just fine. He will need to be in bedrest for a while however. He is not to move his leg for the first week or so, please make sure of that. Same for his arm, although that might heal a bit faster.” Alfred let out a sigh, “as for the fever, that was from a cold it would seem.”

“He has a cold?” Jason asked, shocked.

“Yes, a cold and a cough. A rather bad cough judging by the state of his throat.” Alfred paused, a thought came to him and he walked over to the computers. He pressed a button and the symbol for Oracle illuminated on the screen.

“Oracle here. How’s Timmy?” Barbara’s voice filtered through the speakers.

“Treated. I have a question for you Lady Barbara.”

“Ask away.” Barbara answered quickly in a serious tone.

“Was Master Timothy sick when he set out on patrol?”

There was a short period of silence before Barbara responded. “I...I think so. He didn’t tell me, but thinking back on it, he did sound all croaky and stuffed. Also really tired.”

“I see, thank you.” He ended that call and turned to face Jason, Dick and Bruce. “Well, it is highly likely that Master Timothy left for patrol with a fever.”

“WHAT?!” Both Jason and Dick said at the same time.

A groan was heard behind them and they all swiveled around.

“Oh. Finally awake.” Jason said, his voice edged with hate.

“What the fuck? Where am I?” The guy looked up at Jason. “Who the fuck?” The guy made an attempt to get up and attack him, but the handcuffs and the heavy-ass chair he a was locked onto stopped him. “WHAT THE FUCK?!” He snarled at Jason, his ugly face scrunched up, and it seems that caused him to remember that his nose couldn’t move like normal because he screamed out in pain. “WHO ARE YA! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH MY FACE?”

“Red Hood. And I’d say a lot of things are wrong with your face.” Jason smirked.

“Oh, ya’re that little punks partner. Is he dead?” The guy laughed mockingly, but it was a short lived laugh because his face meet Jason’s fist in a hard punch to his cheek.

“No, he isn’t, but you might as well be,” Jason said. “That is, unless you tell me where your boss is. How’s that sound?”

“Like a load of BULLSHIT!” The guy yelled back. “Like hell I’mma tell ya where he is. But ya know what, I’ll tell ya this. Ya’re ganna die and so is that little partner of yours. Ya’re both ganna die, he’s ganna kill ya.” He started laughing again. “And let me tell ya this too. Mr. Bishop? He’s a psycho, he likes to watch people break into little pieces. So ya know how he’s ganna kill ya? He’s ganna find everyone you care about and play with them in front of ya. He’ll find ‘em all~ even if they are half way around this sick world!” The guy broke down into a hysterical laugh, his whole body shaking with it. 

“Is that so?” Jason seethed. “Hah, well let me tell you this. Everyone I care about is either dead or is part the Bat family, and I doubt your boss can take ‘em all out.”

“Really? Ya really think so?” The guy asked in a mocking tone. “I don’t think your partner would agree with you. I! I almost killed him!”

“Mmm, ya well look at you right not. Imagine if he was at full health, no cold or fever holding him back.” Jason asked. Then, before Bruce could register what he was doing, he pulled his gun out and shot the fucker between the eyes.

“Jason.” Bruce said, his voice harsh and disapproving.

“Fuck you.” Was all Jason had to say to him.

Dick just shook his head. He knew Jason was going to kill the man. The guy had hurt Tim, almost killed him. The guy practically had a sign hanging above his head that said, “Target practice for the Red Hood”. Jason had vowed to Dick that he would never hurt Tim again and that he would take care of him while they worked together. And it was obvious to Dick that Jason was becoming rather, comfortable with Tim. Dick, himself had walked into Tim’s apartment and found Jason sprawled across Tim’s couch sleeping, in casual clothing might he add.

“Alfey, how did he even get sick?” Jason asked as if he hadn’t just killed a man.

“Well there seems to be seems to be a bug going around in the office. And with his sad sleep schedule lately, I wouldn’t be surprised if Master Timothy caught it from there.” Alfred sighed, “And if I recall correctly, it was bad enough that he asked for me to send some soup and medicine over to his apartment.”

“When was that?” Jason asked, sounding slightly pissed.

“I believe two days ago.”

Jason lets out a long disgruntled sigh, “No wonder he didn’t want to meet up these past few days. Thought it was weird.”

Bruce let out a tired sigh, “Okay Jason and Dick, get Tim into one of the guest rooms. Alfred and I will deal with this body thanks to Jason.” He glared at him again.

“Oh Brucei don’t make it sound like a bigger chore than it actually is! All ya gotta do is throw it into the cremator that you for some reason have!” Jason said as he helped wheel Tim’s table into the elevator.

Bruce made a growling noise and huffed, “It’s for situations like this.” and stormed off with Alfred.

If there was one thing Jason would be thankful to Bruce for, it would be the installation of the elevator. It allowed injured people to not have to stay in the gloomy batcave recovering until they were healed enough to go upstairs, and it made it much easier for people to be carried upstairs.

Dick and Jason managed to get to the guest room without jostling Tim too much. They gently lifted him off the table, careful not to yank out any of the IVs or blood, and placed im onto the bed.

“I’m going to take the table back down.” Dick announced.

“Alright be right with you.” Jason said as he was carefully tucking Tim under the soft covers.

“No don’t worry about it, I can do it myself. Just get him comfortable.” 

Jason paused, he looked between Tim and Dick, then back to Dick. “Ya sure?”

Dick smiled and nodded his head, “Just take care of him Jason.” And he rolled the table out of the room.  
Jason quickly finished tucking Tim in, adjusted the pillows, and made sure all the drips were working. He then pulled up a chair to the end of the bed. He sat down and laid his head on top of his folded arms next to Tim’s feet. He turned his attention to the spot Dick had been standing before he’d left. He stared at it like it would tell him why Dick had sounded so suggestive...no that wasn’t the right word, he sounded fond of something. Jason knew it wasn’t because of Tim because Dick had been looking right at Jason when he had told him to “take care of him”. But in the back of Jason’s mind, a small voice was singing, “He knows how you feel about him.” Jason frowned...what does that even mean. The longer he stared at the spot the heavier his eyelids became. Jason slowly drifted off while his mind wondered what “feelings” did Dick know about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah don't you just love short and slow updates? Lmao sorry guys I'm bad at keeping with a schedule and what not. But yeah, hope you enjoyed this chapter anyways. Comments are always welcome, bad or not. I also really wanna know if you guys like a lot of dialogue or just like paragraphs?? Cuz I tend to mix everything lol. Anyways pretty sure everyone's back in school tomorrow so have fun and don't die!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Two days later

\---

Sounds began to register with his waking brain. Tim slowly pried his eyelids open, they stuck together slightly because of all the gunk that had collected during his sleep.  _ Speaking of that, how long has it been? _ He remembered fighting the three guys in the alleyway.  _ Bishop’s men.  _ Tim thought to himself. Once his eyes had adjusted to seeing again, he started to examine himself. An IV was drip next to his bed was pumping into his arm, which was tucked underneath the blankets. Actually, the blankets was all the way up to his chin. He was really tucked into bed. He noticed the dull pain in his chest and left thigh,  _ the IV is probably morphine.  _ Then he hears breathing. Soft puffs at the bottom of his bed. He tilts his head, to his great surprise, Jason Todd. Said Jason Todd is sprawled across the two cushioned couch on the wall opposite his bed. 

 

The couch was obviously dragged in there recently because the table that was supposed to be there was haphazardly pushed off to the left. The desk chair had also been moved, except it was sitting facing him, directly in front of his feet.

 

Jason’s laying flat on his back with his right leg is hanging off the couch, while his other is draped over the armrest. His arms are crossed over his chest, and his lips are slightly parted. Tim might have stared at them for a bit longer than which would be considered normal, but no one will know. 

 

“Jason.” Tim croakes, his voice sounding very unused and rough. The one eyebrow that is visible twitches, but Jason doesn’t wake up. He tries again, a bit louder, “Jason!”

 

Jason shoots up, eyes popping open. “Grugh!” His heard jerks toward Tim, “Tim! Your awake! Finally, you’ve been out for almost two days now!” He says as he stumbles over to Tim’s side. “How ya feelin? Any pain anywhere?” Jason asks. He lifts up the blanket before Tim can even answer.

 

“Jesus Jason, I’m fine. Why are you so panicky?” 

“I dunno, maybe it’s because you were shot and slashed with a fever in an alleyway. Where I found you surrounded by three knocked out large men!”

 

Tim just shrugged, “Yeah it’s pretty bad, but it’s pretty normal for us.”

 

Jason face went blank for a second, before he sputtered out, “But you’re my partner, of course I would worry!” He pauses, eyes looking away from Tim’s and mumbles, “And you’ve kinda become a friend to me.” 

 

Tim’s jaw goes slack. The intimidating, six foot two, Red Hood, is admitting that he thinks Tim as a friend, while looking super shy and adorable might he add. However, Tim quickly regains his composure before Jason can notice.

 

“Really? You consider me as a friend?”

 

Jason brings his eyes back up to Tim’s face. “Yeah, that’s what I just said Timbo.”

 

Tim nods his head, he likes the idea of holding a title as one of Jason’s friends. “I consider you as a friend too Jason. But never call me Timbo ever again.” He finishes sternly.

 

Jason’s eyebrows scrunch up, and the edges of his lips dip down into a thoughtful frown. Then a huge shit eating grin cracks across his face, “Sure thing, Babybird.”

 

“Bu-ua-Babybird?!” Tim gawks at Jason. But as much as he would like to be mad at the man for coming up with a new pet name, Tim can’t help but like the way it sounds when it rolls off Jason’s tongue. 

 

Jason lets out a small chuckle, “Yeah,  _ Babybird _ . I like how that sounds.” Jason says as he retucks him into bed, bring the freaking blanket all the way up to his chin. “I’m ganna go get Alfey. He’ll want to check on you.”

 

“Kay, thanks Jay.” And Jason heads downstairs.

 

In the new found silence, Tim’s mind wanders off to the thought of being Jason’s friend. The memories of his time spent with Jason pop up one after another. Like the first time Jason cooked for him and they binged watched Sherlock together. He remembered how content he felt. Listening to Jason talk about this and that, how a warm, fond smile spread across his face when he was tell Tim about his favorite books. Another memory that came to mind was when Jason had come swinging into one of their rooftop meetings carrying a large deep dish supreme pizza. They had eaten the whole pizza together while talking about the new data they had collected on Bishop’s gang. He remembered the first time he had seen his face, sitting on that rooftop, overlooking the bay. He remembered how his heart had skipped a beat when those deep blue eyes blinked at him. Tim frowned, “ _ Your heart skipping a beat doesn’t mean anything. Your not blind, you know an attractive man when you see one.”  _ Tim nodded in agreeing with himself. Jason is a very handsome man, he told himself. A handsome man with a kind and caring heart and a great sense of humor who can make some mean food.  _ Yep, just a man with all the traits that I just seem to find attractive. Nothing more...I am not screwed, nope. _

 

\---

 

After Alfred checked on Tim, Jason returned to the room with some of Alfred’s famous soup. He placed the bowl and the night stand.

 

“Do you think you can sit up for me?” Jason asked.

 

Tim was able to get into a sitting position, but with his injured leg he wasn’t really able to push back against the headboard. He slumped his shoulders and grunted in frustration.

 

Jason laughed, “Here let me help you.” He said with a smirk that somehow still came off as fond on his face. He first went to adjust Tim’s pillows into a more suitable position, then Jason yanked the covers back, exposing Tim’s shirtless body to the cold air. Although he didn’t stay cold for long because Jason was hooking an arm under Tim’s knees and wrapping the around Tim’s back, bringing him closer to Jason’s body and enveloping him in his body warmth. And before Tim could even register what was about to happen, he was lifted about an inch from the bed and dragged backwards until he was comfortably leaning on the headboard.

 

“T-thanks.” Was all Tim could manage. He had not been expecting for Jason to do that. Jason stood back up, taking his warmth with him, and gave a simple your welcome. 

 

He then dragged the chair from the table and placed it by Tim’s bedside. He plucked the bowl of soup and the spoon up. He scooped a spoon full of hot soup and began to blow on it. Then he proceeded to try and feed it to Tim.

 

“Here, I think I cooled it enough.”

 

Tim stared at the spoon, then at Jason. “Your going to spoon feed me?” 

 

“Well yeah, unless you think you can eat with your chest wound...or you don’t want me to.” Jason said pouting.

 

“Wha-no! No! Of course I want you to! Wait- no, I mean I wouldn’t mind you know. I- uh- just wasn’t expecting it!” Tim stumbled over his words. He also mentally noted that Jason had a very adorably ridiculous looking pout.

 

But that cute pout disappeared because Jason started to laugh, “Don’t hurt yourself Babybird.” Jason was literally shaking with laughter. “You’re hilarious ya know.”

 

Tim huffed and glared at Jason. “Shut up.”

 

“Make me.” Jason taunted back. 

 

_ I should kiss your stupid face, bet that wou- “WHAT THE HELL?!”  _ Tim just proceeded to glare at Jason.

“Now say ahhh.” Jason giggled as he brought the spoon up to Tim’s mouth. Jason gently pressed the tip of the spoon to Tim’s bottom lip. Tim sipped the heavenly liquid up. 

 

“Good job!” Jason teased.

 

“God shut up, maybe I ask Alfred to replace you.” Tim threatened. 

 

“Jeez, okay, okay sorry!” But he was still grinning. 

 

They continued to bicker and talk throughout the whole..feeding session. Spending time with Jason was always like this. Teasing, bickering, and laughing. It always made Tim feel light, and warm inside. 

 

“By the way, how are you feeling?” Jason asked once Tim was done eating. “Alfred said you don’t have a fever anymore, so that’s good.”

 

Tim nodded, “I feel better, my throat is a bit itchy still but other than that, my cold is all gone.”

 

“What about your wounds? Do any of them hurt?” 

 

“Yeah, but it’s dull. The painkillers are doing their job.” He shrugged, “Oh and my bullet wound is getting a bit itchy, so that’s a good sign.” 

 

Jason smiled fondly. Tim noticed Jason tends to have that fond look whenever he smiles a lot. Maybe it’s just how he naturally smiles, Tim thought to himself.

 

“Yeah that’s good. Actually, since you’re already sitting up, let me change your bandages.” Jason got up and headed over to the desk where a knit basket sat. He brought it back over and set it down next to the bowl on the nightstand.

 

He started with the wound on his chest. Gently peeling the gauze back.

 

“It looks like it’s healing up well.” Jason said, bring his gaze up to Tim’s. It was only then that Tim realized that the distance between him and Jason was quite small.

 

“Yeah.” Tim let out, a little bit shaky. Jason gave him a concerned look.

 

“Does it hurt?”

 

“Umm yeah, a bit.” Tim lied. He honestly couldn’t feel much at the moment, too lost in Jason’s facial features, that he would see much more clearly with him this close. He felt like he was reliving the rooftop moment all over again. His chest squeezed.

 

Jason applied some cream to the wound and placed a clean gauze on top. “Hope you’re not ticklish.” Jason said as he proceeded to his leg wound. He carefully peeled back all the bandages. Tim could feel how warm Jason’s hands were everytime they brushed against his skin. Jason made a few comments on how everything looked well, while he cleaned and dressed the wound. After that, he placed Tim into a laying down position again.

 

“Maybe next week you I can go back to my apartment.” Tim sighed.

 

“What, no way, who’s going to take care of you?” Jason protested. “Even if your wounds do heal a good amount by then, you still shouldn’t move around too much.”

 

“But I gotta work on gathering information on Bishop! And I need my computer to do that.”

 

“B’s got the Bat computer!” 

 

“That’s like a million stairs below me! At least mine is just across the room.” Tim pouted, “Even if I’m bedridden, I gotta still help you out.”

 

Jason groaned, “Fine, but you’re coming to my place. That way I can look after you.” 

 

Tim gapped. “Really? You wouldn’t mind?” He croaked.

 

“Jeez Tim, yes! Now go to sleep.” Jason playfully poked Tim in the forehead.

 

“Thanks Jason.”

 

“Yeah.” Jason smiled, “Get better fast.”

 

He made sure Tim was tucked in well, and then he left the room, shutting the door after him. Leaving Tim with his thoughts again. At this point, there was no denying it. Tim has a small crush on Jason Todd. And in about a week, he is going to be temporarily living with him. He is so, so, so very screwed.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is kind of a boring chapter, sorry. I haven't really been feeling this anymore and tbh its probably because I don't actually know these characters that well. And I also have been wanting to write about a different couple so yeah. But I'll do my best to keep going and making it good. But if I think it really is starting to lack, I might just up and delete this, so we'll see.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a short chapter, sorry º~º' but I hope you still enjoy it.

Sure enough, the following week Tim was healed up enough to move around for a short amount of time; and with permission from Alfred and Bruce, he was moved into Jason’s place. In all honesty, when Jason had suggested the idea, he had been only thinking of Tim’s well being. Not his. He hadn’t even considered that he would have to be around Tim practically 24/7. Yeah they had been friends before, and sure they’d had a few ‘sleepovers’, but they had never really gotten to know each other’s quirks. During the past week, Jason had discovered things like how ticklish Tim’s thighs are ( _ it was an accident, I swear _ ) , his bed hair resembled a leafy plant, he was horrible with waking up...and going to bed, his addiction for coffee was a lot worse than Jason had originally thought, and that he also likes milk and a drizzle of maple syrup in his coffee. Jason would sit by Tim and keep him company. They would talk about this and that, sometimes it would just be random talk, sometimes they would banter, and sometimes they would talk about deeper topics. In only a week Jason had become closer and more comfortable to Tim then he was with anyone. Even closer than Roy. Something about Tim just made him relax and let go. It made him feel warm. And that’s what worried Jason the most. If he had to spend who knows how long with Tim around him 24/7, Jason worried that something out of his control would happen, something regrettably horrible. 

 

\--

_ Moving day… _

 

“FASTER!” Tim ordered.

 

Jason rolled his eyes, “It honestly surprises me how much of a kid you are.”

 

“I’m 19, give me a break.” Tim grinned up at him, “Is this the fastest you can go? How weak!”

 

“Weak you say?” Jason gripped onto the handles of the wheelchair and broke into a full sprint down the long hallway. Tim was laughing, head tilted back and hands in the air. Just as they were about to exit the hallway Alfred stepped out into their path. 

 

“Shit!” Jason tightened his grip and twisted hard. He heard Tim yelp in a high pitched voice as he spun the wheelchair round to avoid a collision. Alfred hadn’t even flinched through the whole process.

 

“Master Timothy, Master Jason, please refrain from running through the hallways, you might hurt someone or something.” Alfred said cooly, although there was a hint of fondness in his tone. “I am also here to inform you that the car is ready and waiting for you out front. All your bags have been loaded as well.” He then turned and walked away.

 

“It’s like nothing can take him by surprise.” Tim grumbled. Jason just hummed in agreement, and steered them in the direction of the front doors.

 

“By the way, nice scream, very manly.” Jason teased.   
  


“Hmm? What are you talking about?” Tim said innocently.

 

Jason grinned, “You know exactly what I’m talking about or do you need me to repeat it back to you?”

 

Jason saw Tim flush all the way down his neck. It was quite adorable, especially the way his eyes grew larger and his mouth parted slightly, hanging in a quite gape. It made Jason erupt into a deep belly laugh, but what it made him most want to do was squish Tim’s cheeks, hug him and lift him up into the air.  _ I am so unbelievably fucked. _

 

\--

The drive over to Jason’s studio had been uneventful and with little traffic. They pull up in front of the bookstore and unloaded the car. 

 

“Thanks for the ride Alfey.” Jason smiled at the older man. 

 

“It was my pleasure Master Jason, although I must say, this was not what I had been expecting.” Alfred said while eyeing the two story building. 

 

“I helped the owner and she gave me a comfortable place to live.” Jason said simply, leaving out all the other details.

 

Alfred lifted a surprised eyebrow, “So she knows of who you are?” 

 

“Yeah, she doesn’t care for it though, I quote, “I am old and ready to join my husband at anytime, so if some  _ villain  _  comes asking about you, I will protect your safehouse with my life and I will not tell a soul who you really are.” She is one badass old lady Alfey, no need to worry.” Jason laughed.

 

“I trust in your judgment Master Jason.” 

 

“Well I’d like to go inside now, I want to see Pamila!” Tim interrupted.

 

“Very well Master Tim, Master Jason.” Alfred nodded to both of them before going back behind the wheel and driving off.

 

“Alright your Highness, lets get you inside and comfortable.” Jason teased.

 

Tim laughed, “Faster servant!”

 

Jason pushed Tim inside where they were immediately greeted by the ever so wonderful Pamila.

 

“Boys! Oh dear me Tim, what happened was so terrible! When Jason came home and told me what happened, my heart almost stopped!” She slapped a hand over her heart to emphasize her point. Pamila bent down and took Tim’s face into her hands, “Do be more careful sweet boy, Jason over here would be so devastated if his only friend died!” 

 

“Hey! Not true! I have plenty of friends, you just haven’t met them!” Jason retorted.

 

Pamila let out a hearty laugh, “Whatever you say dear boy.”

 

Jason shook his head fondly, “I’m ganna bring the bags in.” He walked back out and grabbed the bags which had been left by the door. He could hear Tim’s laughter through the ajar door. It made his world erupt into warmth and Jason suddenly felt like he was in a home that he would always return to.  _ If only I could keep him... _ Jason thought to himself. He stared at Tim’s back through the glass door, feeling bittersweet about his situation. 

 

Jason let out a sigh and hefted the two large duffel bags up. He pushed the door open and swiftly made his way upstairs. He heard Pamila mention cookies and coffee on his way up and heard Tim cheer in delight. 

 

At the top of the stairs, Jason slide the door that led into his studio aside. He made his way into the living room and set the duffel bags on the coffee table. He did quick work in unpacking everything and then headed back downstairs to grab Tim.

 

When he got down stairs, Tim’s back was facing him.

 

“Come on Timbo, let’s get you upstairs.” Jason teased. The sight that Jason received, he would kill to go back in time and take a video of it. Tim spun himself around in the wheelchair and fixed him with an angry glare. And while normally it would have been terrifying (to some, not Jason), if Tim hadn't stuffed his face with cookies and was now sporting the puffed chipmunk cheeks with crumbs sprinkled around his mouth.

 

“Don’t ca--” 

 

Jason erupted into laughter, he couldn’t contain it, he let out a full on belly laugh.

 

“Wha--Jason! What’s so funny!” Tim pouted angrily, he twisted around to Pam, “What is he laughing at?” Tim demanded, finally swallowing all of the cookie in his cheeks. 

 

“Oh deary, it would most likely have to do with you looking like a little chipmunk while you eat my cookies.” She said fondly.

 

Tim’s jaw dropped. Jason, now leaning on the counter for support, still laughing in the background.

 

“Mm keep that mouth closed dear, no one wants to see that mush.” More laughter.

 

“JASON! SHUT IT!” Tim turned around again to face him. If this hadn’t been the situation they were in, Tim would have gladly let Jason keep laughing. It was one of the nicest laughs Tim has ever heard, and he could listen to it all day.  _ I love your laugh! Let it out more!  _ Tim had always wanted to tell him whenever he stifled it, but thought it would set Jason off and ruin their growing friendship. 

 

“I’m sorry, it was just to cute!” Jason said nonchalantly while wiping happy tears from his eyes. 

 

Tim gaped, “Wh-Cute?!” He felt heat spread across his cheeks. 

 

Jason froze,  _ shoot, I called Tim cute! What if he thinks that’s creepy!,  _ “Yeah, cause ya know chipmunks are cute? And you looked like one?”  _ Nice save, 10/10, pat on the back Jason.  _

 

“Oh, oh that so?” Tim looked down to hide his blush, which was now more from embarrassment. Tim mentally scoffed at himself,  _ of course it was just because of that, he would never actually think I’m cute.  _ “They are cute.”   
  
“Right! There’s a lot of them at the Manor, I liked to catch them.” Jason scratched the back of his neck.  _ He actually believed me, thank god.  _

  
While the two of them had their awkward situation, behind them Pamila was watching closely. She nodded her head and smiled,  _ We’ll well see where this goes, hopefully somewhere good. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are always welcome, I'll do my best to update monthly and keep with this.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I'm getting slower and slower haha (I need to get my shit together) but I swear to you, I will do my very best to update once a month (even if that means posting it on the 30th or 31st of a month at 11:59) it will happen! I tried to make this chapter longer but kinda failed...oh well, enjoy!

The first night at Jason’s was rough. It wasn’t like he’d never hung out at Jason’s before, but more that he had only slept over that one time. And now that he was injured, Jason was even more adamant about helping Tim do his everyday things. For example, showering.

 

“I can do it myself!” Tim cried. Gripping the wheels of his wheelchair hard to prevent them from moving forward.

 

“Sure you can, that’s probably why during this past week Alfred had to help you shower.” Jason gave a light shove on the chair, almost causing Tim’s hands to slip. “Come on Tim, I still have to lift you into the bed, how are you going to get yourself into the tub?”

 

“I’m not going to bathe, I’m going to sit on the floor and shower. Your bathroom makes it super easy to do that.” Tim argued back.

 

Jason grumbled,  that was a very good point. The shower head he had was close to the floor as you were meant to be sitting while you showered in his bathroom.

 

“Plus, the only reason Alfred kept insisting that he help me shower was because he was worried I would fall and--”

“And you don’t think I’m worried?” Jason interrupted, leaning over Tim’s shoulder and looked him dead in the eye.

 

“I-I didn’t say that!” Tim stuttered,  _ you face is to close, oh help me!  _ He internally squealed. 

 

“I’m worried, so let me help you shower.”

 

Tim huffed, “Fine, you can sit on the toilet, and make sure I don’t fall. But I’m washing myself!”  _ Because I really do not want your hands rubbing all over me while I have no cover. That is some very unwanted spank material.  _

 

“Jee, fine, you’re acting like I have never seen another dude’s body parts.” Jason scoffed. He proceeded to push the wheelchair into the bathroom.

 

Tim made Jason wait outside of the bathroom while he undressed. He heard Jason walk away from the bathroom door and a few seconds later he heard the splashing of water being filled into the tub.  _ Always so considerate and thoughtful,  _ Tim thought to himself. 

 

He didn’t mean to feel so warm whenever he was with Jason, but it had all happened unconsciously and before he knew it, he was already falling into that warm, pink abyss. But in all honesty, Tim thinks that it probably all starting during those first few meetings with Jason. The first one when he had taken of his mask and graced his glorious features onto Tim, then kindly took Tim’s favorite candy and said it tasted good, addictive. Then during the second meeting, while they were scouting alleyways, Jason had seen an old man struggling with his groceries and had ripped off his helmet, swung down to the street and offered the man help. Tim ended up helping too, and they carried the old man’s groceries for 2 and a half blocks before they came to the old man’s house. And when the man thanked Jason and himself, the most genuine and  warm smile spread across Jason’s face. Tim vaguely remembers his heart doing a little flip and being punched in the stomach with the realization that he was in the presence of the “bad boy with a golden heart” trope in real life. Tim sighed, ending his train of thought as he stepped into the shower area and closed the sliding door.

 

“You can come in now!” He shouted out to Jason.

 

The door to the bathroom slid open, “About time, you undress slower than a girl, and they have _bras_ to take off.” Jason said, his tone teasing. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Tim turned the water on and proceeded with his shower.

 

After a beat of silence, while Tim was massaging the shampoo into his hair, Jason spoke. “Hey Tim, what do you want for lunch? I can cook something or we can get takeout.”

 

“Uhh, I don’t really know, what do you want?”

 

“A burger and sweet potato fries.” Jason responded immediately. 

 

Tim snorted, “Why did you ask me when it’s pretty obvious you already had something in mind?”

“Because I’m nice and I want you to eat something you want.” Jason said nonchalantly. 

 

Tim felt his cheeks heat and mentally cursed at himself. “Then I want a burger and sweet potato fries too.” He’ll admit, he sounded a bit childish when he said it but whatever. He rinsed his body from all the soap.

 

Jason chuckled, “Alright, hurry up with your shower then.”

 

“I’m done already, I’m just ganna soak in this wonderful bath for a bit.” Tim says as he lifts the lid off the tub and steps into the steaming hot waters of the bath.

 

“Glad you like it so much. I’ll be in the kitchen.” 

 

“Yes’sir!” Tim says, then he hears the bathroom door sliding open and then shutting. And  _ wait what, kitchen, I thought we were having burgers? Oh my gosh is he making them? What the heck?! _

 

\--

 

After a long and pleasant bath, Tim steps out of the bathroom, dressed in sweats and a hoodie, he is greeted by the smell of cooked beef and sauteed onions. His mouth instantly started to water and he headed into kitchen where he found Jason--clad in a Wonder Women themed apron--assembling a hamburger.

 

“I was not expecting this when you said we were having burgers and fried.” Tim padded over to the island that Jason was working at and took a seat at one of the counter stools.

 

Jason laughed, “Didn’t expect homemade burgers?” he said as he topped the burger pattie off with what seemed to be mushrooms, onions, and some kind of white, melty cheese. “The fires are still in the oven, got a few minutes left.” He says, jabbing a thumb at the oven behind him.

 

According to the oven timer, 3 minutes until the fries were done. “Baked? Didn’t know you were a health nut.” Tim smirks.

 

Jason gives him an unamused look and says, “We are eating burgers right now, what makes you think I am a health nut? I just think they taste better baked.” He’s starting to pile the mushroom, onion and cheese mixture on top of the second hamburger patty.

 

“Oh right! I forgot to ask you how you like your burgers so I went with medium. Ya know just to be safe. But don’t worry the meats fine to eat a bit raw, good grade ya know.” Jason clarifies.

 

“Nice! I actually like it medium-rare, but medium was a safe bet.”

 

“Yeah, I sure as hell was not about to cook this nice meet all the way through, so medium it was.” Jason chuckles.

 

The oven beeps, telling them that the fries are done. While he take the fries out of the oven, Jason tells Tim to put whatever toppings he would like on his burger, lifting up a paper towels, revealing a bowls of lettuce, tomatoes, cucumbers, and some fresh purple onions.

 

“And the sauces, mayo, etcetera, are in the fridge along with the pickles.” Jason says.

 

Sure enough when Tim opens the fridge, on the door shelves he finds mayo, ketchup, mustard, and a few other sauces. And on one of the main shelves he finds two jars of pickles. One has the regular pickles, and another has those small, sweeter pickles. 

 

“Oh sweet! You have sweet pickles!” Tim cheers, grabbing it out of the fridge.

 

“Course I do, could you grab the regular ones out too?”

 

“Yeah sure.” He takes the pickles out and places them beside the bowls.

 

The two then assemble their burgers, bickering over what is the proper way. They grab fries from the tray and head over to the couch because Jason doesn’t have a proper dining table.  _ “Why would I need one?”  _ was what he said when Tim asked about it. They ate while watching  _ Escape Plan,  _ talking throughout the whole movie with each other. They finished eating before the movie was over, so they paused it, cleaned up the kitchen and their dishes, before going back to the couch. But this time, Jason went over to the large chest that sat against the wall to the right of the tv. He lifted the lid, which hinges must be well oiled since no noise was made, and pulled out a fluffy looking comforter. He walked back to the couch, where Tim was sitting, and tossed it on top of Tim. Then he plopped down next to Tim and tucked himself under the blanket. 

 

It took all of Tim’s willpower to not scoot over and start cuddling the hell out of Jason. 

 

They resumed the movie, making small comments throughout. It was one of the most relaxed evenings Tim had ever had, and he wished he could spend every night with Jason. And that was all it was, a wish, because Tim was about 99% positive that Jason did not have the same feelings Tim, feelings that Tim had to begrudgingly accept he had over their time together as friends. Tim pushed the thoughts out of his head and refocused on the movie infront of him.

 

After the  _ Escape Plan  _ finished, Jason had to literally pry Tim off the couch.

 

“For the love of God Tim, you are not sleeping on the couch!” Jason yelled, ending their argument on who was sleeping there by scooping Tim up, bridal style, and stormed over to the bed.

“Jason! No! Put me down! Let me sleep on the couch, you should sleep in  _ your  _ bed!” Tim tried to squirm out of Jason’s grip, he pushed with his arm and pain shot through his body. Tim let out a sound (it was manly, nothing like a whimper, nope).

 

“TIM! Please don’t do that!” Jason scolded, worry painted across his face. He gently placed Tim on the bed. “But see, this is why you need a large surface to lay completely flat on, and that flat surface would be this nice big bed.” 

 

Tim grunted, “You forget what household I came from. Full size beds aren’t really considered “big” from where I come from.” Tim smirked.

 

“Shut your face rich boy.” Jason playfully shoved Tim in the head.

 

Tim laughed, falling back onto the bed. “Fine, but the very moment my arm and leg start to feel better you get to have your  _ big  _ bed back.” 

 

“Oh so you’ll be staying even after you start to feel better?” Jason quirked an eyebrow up.

 

Heat instantly spread across Tim’s face and down his neck. “Uh, th-that wasn’t what I meant! You’ll get your bed back because I will go back to my own apartment!” He stammered.

 

For a split second Jason’s face did something, but it was quickly replaced with a smirk. “Whatever you say babybird.” He turned around, “Get some eyeshut, see ya tomorrow morning.” He walked over to the light switches and shut off all the lights, sending the room into complete darkness, except for the patches of moonlight that peeking through the cracks in the blinds. 

 

Tim heard Jason carefully make his way to the coach. He heard the “pff” of Jason’s body hitting the coach and the rustling of blankets as Jason cocooned himself. And then he heard a sigh, soft and pleased.

 

“Night Jay.” Tim whispered loud enough for Jason to hear.

 

“Sleep tight Babybird, I’ll make you breakfast in the morning.” Jason’s voice sounded a bit stuffled, most likely because he had his face partially mashed into the pillow.

 

Tim smiled--he always felt at peace when he spent time with Jason--and let his already heavy eyelids shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments (if you see a mistake do tell and I shall find and fix), kudos, and opinions are all welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> I had indents and stuff and it looked all book like when I typed it in Docs, but when I pasted it the indents disappeared, cuz they just don't have 'em. So yeah if anyone knows how to input them pls tell me. Comment what you like (cuz it makes me happy) or disliked about the chapter, constructive criticism is always welcome. Danke for reading, and I will be back..soon?


End file.
